Tu eres Mi Todo
by zataraDantes
Summary: Hikaru le demuestra a Misa que ella es su Todo, lo que más ama en esta vida de una forma muy romantica...


**Tu eres mi Todo**

**Dedico esta**** breve historia a mis amigas**** que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, en especial a mi loca amigocha Pau y claro esta Sary y Evi**

Hikaru observo a Misa en el estrado con el corazón henchido de tanto orgullo. Ella se dirigía a un auditorio lleno de futuros soldados y hablaba con absoluta convicción. Cuando terminó su discurso de felicitaciones para aquellos hombres y mujeres que estaban entregando su vida al ejército, todos los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados de pertenecer a esta misión.

La relación de Misa con el resto de los integrantes del megaroad, había cambiado por que Misa había cambiado ya no era esa joven comandante fría y cerrada, ahora era una líder alguien a quien admirar; ya no se dejaba lastimar por nadie, y él la admiraba y la amaba por eso y por miles de otras razones que muchas veces ni el mismo comprendía, tan solo sabia que la amaba con el alma.

Hikaru abrió los brazos para recibirla no sin antes cuadrarse para su amada almirante y como todos ya suponían la mujer de su vida se fundió en un fuerte abrazo, no había que observar detenidamente a esta pareja de oficiales se amaban y nunca trataban de ocultarlo es mas todos se sentían seguros y confiados al saber que sus vidas dependían de estos dos seres que se prodigaban un amor tan absoluto, ya que sabrían que juntos eran insuperables que cualquier adversidad la superarían juntos por que su amor les daría fuerza y es así como los presentes solo sonreían cada vez que sus oficiales mayores creían pasar desapercibidos se demostraban su amor como en estos instantes.

Has estado brillante- le comento Hikaru susurrándole al oído estas palabras provocando escalofríos en Misa

Estaba aterrada- respondió Misa- tu sabes mejor que yo amor, que estos jóvenes ponen sus sueños en nosotros, es una gran responsabilidad y me da miedo defraudarlos

Hikaru la miro con el mayor amor del mundo reflejado en sus ojos- cariño tu jamás decepcionarías a nadie no esta en tus genes almirante, si prometes algo lo cumple al pie de la letra- sonrió de manera traviesa- no lo sabré yo que anoche prometiste acabar conmigo y lo lograste con creses señora Ichijo- Misa enrojeció con este atrevido comentario y observo a todos lados para ver si alguien habría escuchado a su poco discreto esposo

¡Hikaru!- le golpeo el brazo sonriendo con picardía y observando en su marido esa mirada tan suya en donde dice "dije algo atrevido, pero igual te gusto"- ¿Dónde está Miku?

Él la hizo girarse hacia la adorable niña de tres años que reía y jugaba, junto a otros niños hijos de militares y se asombro de ver que a pesar de tener 3 añitos ya imponía sus ordenes sobre los demás y pensó que su hija había heredado todo su carácter, mejor dicho el carácter de ambos y que dios protegiese al resto de los mortales cuando se hiciese mayor, pero su amor de madre le hizo sonreír y ver que su hija era una niña feliz y amada

De improviso sintió los fuertes brazos de su esposo en torno a su cintura- cada día se parece más a ti, aunque dios nos proteja si caso tu carácter amor, por este comentario Hikaru se gano un fuerte codazo en su estomago, lo que le provoco risa y decir amenazas de que a la noche se cobraría este atrevimiento con este hombre que solo te ama, lo cual produjo la risa en su esposa

Apoyándose en el pecho de Hikaru suspirando llena de felicidad- Sabes vamos a tener que apartar a manotazos a los pretendientes cuando crezca un poco más.

¿Haz dicho algo de pretendientes? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño y no queriendo pensar en ese momento.

Misa rió suavemente y se acercaron a la pequeña.

Cuando ella la vio, salió corriendo hacia su madre.

¡Mamá! – grito llena de alegría

Ella la subió en brazos y la besó en la mejilla

¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? – le pregunto a la pequeña

¡Parque!- exclamo ella ilusionada

A mi me parece estupendo¿y a ti cariño?

Hikaru se sintió estupendo de que aquella mujer tan inteligente, hermosa y cariñosa lo amara. – perfecto iremos a la playa

El día siguiente era sábado y ambos siempre le dedicaban los fines de semana a la familia. Les había costado un poco encontrar el equilibrio entre el trabajo, las responsabilidades de ser los mas altos mandos del ejercito en el megaroard y la familia. Cuando el puesto de Misa había empezado a requerir demasiado de ella, había contratado a una asistente, ya que les hacia falta liberarse un poco de la carga del hogar, mas no de la crianza de Miku, ya que esa decisión le había permitido a Misa poder educar y criar a su hija sin necesidad de niñeras y así rendir mas en su vida, tanto en la labor de madre y esposa, como en su trabajo.

Hikaru había sabido como manejar su tiempo como General y su labor de esposo y padre, ya que tras el nacimiento de Miku. Estaba fascinado por la criatura que era parte de él. Más que un padre ausente, Hikaru estaba tanto tiempo con ella que la sobreprotegía.

Pero quien realmente era el centro de su mundo era Misa, significaba que él más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y sabia que ella comprendía lo que él transmitía sin palabras.

Bueno guapísima¿ya has terminado aquí?- le pregunto tras estar un par de horas en la recepción

Si, solo tenia que hacer es discurso y celebrar un momento con los nuevos reclutas.

Miku quiso que su padre la agarra en brazos y Misa se la pasó a Hikaru- sabias que la estas malcriando…

Hikaru se inclino sobre ella y la beso en la boca. – si quieres puedo, subirte en brazos a ti también

Misa observo a su marido con esas miradas que hacían que él se le acelerara su corazón en fracción de segundos – quizás te lo permita… esta noche- lanzándole miradas muy sugerentes y una sonrisa picara y seductora.

Hikaru se estremeció deseando que la noche llegase pronto.- debes saber que Miku y yo hemos estado hablando seriamente ultimadamente.

Misa los miro ha ambos siento escalofríos al pensar acerca de esas conversaciones tan seria de su marido he hija, por que cuando ambos planeaban algo el universo temblaba.- ¿Si¿de que han estado hablando?

¿Qué te parecería darle un hermanito a Miku?

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la boca – me parece muy buena idea amor¡quieres un hermanito Miku?

¡Si!- exclamo la niña ilusionada

Hikaru observo a las dos mujeres de su vida y sintió que lo inundaba una enorme paz. Entonces Misa lo observo con sus adorables ojos verdes y la paz dio paso al deseo que inundo su cuerpo y alma. - todo- susurró él- "eres mi todo" pensó Hikaru

Misa lo miro emocionada- Hikaru Ichijo no me hagas llorar

Él sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros, sujetando a su hija con el otro brazo- vamos a casa- dijo- así podría amarla, adorarla y mostrarle exactamente lo que significaba para él "Todo" su todo.

OoO

La noche había caído y dos pares de ojos miraban con adoración a la pequeña criatura que dormía profundamente abrazada a su peluche favorito el cual era un dulce conejito color blanco con una mini camiseta del escuadrón Skull, obsequio dado obviamente por su padre. La mirada de amor infinito en ambos padres solo podría ser superada en esos instantes por la mirada de profundo amor que ambos se regalaban, y tan sigilosamente como les fue posible salieron de la recamara de su hija para dirigirse a la de ellos.

Sabias señora Ichijo que te amo con locura- Hikaru abrazo a Misa y le planto un dulce beso en el cuello.

Lo sospechaba señor Ichijo, pero sabias que eres mi mundo entero, bueno nuestra hija y tú son mi mundo entero- le paso los brazos por el cuello

Mmmm interesante Almirante muy interesante, pero como le hemos prometido a nuestra adorable hija un hermanito o hermanita creo que debemos de empezar a practicar no cree- Hikaru hizo un giño muy coqueto y mostrando aquella mirada " se que ahora te gusto más que antes"

Misa no pudo de asombrarse y reír a la vez por las ocurrencias de su marido, aunque sabia que eran ciertas cada día le gustaba más y más – Pero General Ichijo me decepciona no habrá un estrategia de ataque nada se abalanzará sobre su presa sin planear nada, veo que estos años a mi lado no le han enseñando nada- observo a su marido que la mira con un cara que decía no creas eso de mi Hayase.

Lentamente Hikaru tomo a Misa de las manos y la guio hasta su alcoba en donde le mostro que había preparado el ambiente más romantico que se imaginara. Sobre la cama habían petalos de rosas exparcidos, la habitación esta ilumina solo por velas de un delicioso aroma a menta, y chocolate, en una mesita había champag y una fresas que podían ser untado en chocolate derretido que había en una pequeña olla, todo esta perfecto incluso había una vieja canción sonando.

Sabe mi amada señora Hayase – Ichijo, esta canción es muy antigua una vez la escuche mientras mi padre se la cantaba a mi madre y me di cuenta que esta perfecta para ambos sabia pequeña que yo haría todo esto por ti y más, Hikaru camino y le ofreció una copa de champan e la cual bebieron ambos y dejaron sobre la mesa. Y le subió un poco más a la música creando un perfecto mundo de amor y sueño románticos para ambos, en ese instante nada ni nadie podría separar a esos dos seres del lado del otro.

Ain't no mountain high

Ain't no vally low

Ain't no river wide enough, baby

Hikaru había tomado la mano de Misa y había abraso fuertemente su cintura y baila sólo con ella y para ella y mientras le susurraba a su oído esta bella canción de amor

If you need me, call me

No matter where you are

No matter how far

Just call my name

I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry

Misa no sabia si era el efecto del champan, o era poder sentir a Hikaru tan cerca de ella, lo que le causaba un dulce efecto de paz, amor y deseo por aquel hombre que había conquistado su corazón, su alma y todo lo que ella pudiese dar. Y sin importar lo que fuese ella amaba a este hombre con todo. Y se dejo envolver por aquellos brazos y se dejo seducir por su marido

'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

Remember the day

I set you free

I told you

Ambos se amaban y se dejaban llevar por el embrujo que los esta envolviendo, un maravilloso embrujo de amor y con las manos y hasta el lenguaje tan básico de sus cuerpos se decían que se amaban sin limites y que siempre seria asi

You could always count on me darlin'

From that day on I made a vow

I'll be there when you want me

Some way, soooooome how

'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

No wind (no wind) , no rain (no rain)

Ohhhh..ooh ooh ooh

My love is alive

Way down in my heart

Although we are miles apart

If you ever need a helping hand

I'll be there on the double

Just as fast as I can

Don't you know that

Ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from you

Ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from you

Don't you know that

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

to keep me from gettin' to you babe..

La dulce canción de amor termino pero no la noche de amor y pasión de Misa y Hikaru, y muy ciertamente esa noche Hikaru Ichijo le demostró a Misa Hayase que ella era su todo.

Y esa noche de amor dejo algo creciendo dentro de Misa algo mas que amor por su marido

Pero eso ya es otra historia….

Aquí esta la canción que puse en este ff la escuche en la película quedate a mi lado y es muy hermosa, para mi por motivos personales esta canción me encanta.

Bueno espero que les guste .

Escucha, cariño

No hay montaña tan alta

Ni valle tan bajo

Ni río tan grande

Si me necesitas, llámame

No importa dónde estés

Ni la distancia

No te preocupes,

Sólo tienes que gritar mi nombre

Y allí estaré en un instante

No tienes de qué preocuparte

[Estribillo

Porque, cariño,

No hay montaña tan alta

Ni valle tan bajo

Ni río tan grande

Que me impidan llegar a ti

Acuérdate del día

que te dejé marchar

Te dije que siempre podrías contar conmigo

Desde ese día, me hice una promesa

Estaría allí cuando tú me necesitaras

como fuera

[Estribillo

Ni viento, ni lluvia

Ni el frío del invierno

Nada me puede parar

Porque tú eres mi meta

Si estás en apuros

Llegaré en un instante

Sólo tienes que pedírmelo

Mi amor está vivo

Muy dentro en mi corazón

Aunque estemos separados por muchos kilómetros

Si necesitas una mano amiga

Llegaré en un instante

Tan rápido como pueda

[Estribillo

Se despide de ustedes Lily de Chile, espero que les guste esta creación mia y dejen mensajes dándome su opinión

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
